Yui's Squishy Fingers
by 1292 Negative Calculate
Summary: Oneshot.  Bad at summaries.  Basically, after months of playing the guitar, Yui finally has... squishy fingers.


**Squishy Fingers**

By: Danny Pic

Hello there! Wow, this is the first time I've written a second story _in the same universe_! W00T! Go me!

Ok, this idea came to me when I saw the ever popular "Squishy Fingers" scene. For those who don't remember what I'm talking about, the scene is when Mio tells Yui that, with some practice, her fingers will toughen up so that they won't hurt. She then displays her hand, as proof. Yui gets excited, grabs the hand, and comments on Mio's squishy fingers. She then proceeds to squish Mio's fingers, chanting the ever-popular phrase, "_Puni-Punii!_" After a few seconds of this, Mio is getting embarrassed, and asks if Yui is done, hoping to get her to stop. Yui replies "Wait! Just a little more."

– end scene –

So, after I saw that scene, I envisioned a sort of sequel.

I apologize in advance if this doesn't make much sense; unlike Asuza's story, I didn't have a finished idea to work with…

I don't own "_K-ON!_". Nor do I own _Tron_, its sequel, _Monty Python_, or Santa Claus. Enjoy!

* * *

"Everyone! Everyone, great news!"

Ritsu, Mio, and Mugi all turned to face Yui, who had just burst excitedly into the room. Today had been a very slow and boring day, so the sight of an excited Yui was enough to peak their interest. "Hey, Yui", Ritsu said with a glazed look in her eyes. "Wasup?"

Yui grabbed Ritsu's shoulders, spun the drummer around to face her, and gleefully replied, "Ricchan! Something wonderful just happened to me!"

Ritsu, now fully focused and interested, stood up from her seat. Excited, she asked, "What? Did you make up a new song for us to play?"

Yui shook her head. "Guess again!"

"Did you get your very first kiss?", Mio asked. Yui, again, shook her head.

"Did you finally learn the truth about Santa Claus?", an excited Ritsu said.

"The truth about Santa?", Yui asked, confused and not acting excited. "What do you mea – "

" – NOTHING!", Mio quickly interrupted, blocking off Ritsu from Yui. "It's nothing. Ritsu's just being an idiot again."

"Hey, I'm not an idio – "

" – anyway, what she meant to say is 'are you happy about the holidays?'."

Yui shook her head again. "Nuh-uh! Guess again!"

Ritsu tried again. "Did you find a record deal for us?"

"Did you find the most delicious food in the world?" Mio asked.

"Did you accidentally digitize yourself, befriend a friendly insurance computer while playing video games, battle against evil slave-driver programs, destroy the master program, and save the world from the impending robot revolution?"

Everyone was staring at Mugi, who was standing up with a blush on her face. She stepped back and quietly said, "Wh-what? I just saw the movie recently…"

"Oh, awesome! You saw _Legacy_?" Ritsu asked.

"No, I mean the original. It's incredible, and now I want to go see _Legacy_." Mugi replied.

"Anyway, so is it any of those things, Yui?" Mio asked, trying to salvage the conversation.

"Nope", Yui replied.

"Well, then what is it?"

Yui jumped over to the bassist; "See for yourself!" she replied, as she put her hand in front of Mio's face.

There was a long pause from the other girls. Finally, Mio managed to say, "um…I don't understand…"

Yui retracted her hand. "My fingers are squishy!"

"…huh?"

"Do you remember a long time ago, when you were talking to me about playing the guitar, and you showed me your squishy fingers?"

Giggling could be heard from Ritsu and Mugi, which made Mio blush from embarrassment. Thus, the only reply she could muster was, "…g-gyah?"

Yui proudly displayed her fingers again. "You were right! Now I have squishy fingers, too! See?" She then proceeded to gently squeeze one of her fingers and say, "_Puunii! Puni-punii!_"

Everyone had a different reaction. Mugi continued to giggle at the cuteness of the scene. Ritsu slouched back into her seat, now disappointed as well as bored out of her wit. Mio was still blushing deeply from embarrassment. Yui didn't notice their reactions, and continued to play with the squishiness that had been bestowed upon her digits.

Asuza had just entered the room, and thus had no prior knowledge of the madness that awaited her. She had entered the door with a friendly "Hello!", when she was suddenly glomped by a very excited Yui. Asuza's next words were along the lines of, "ACK! YUI, get off of me! I just got in!"

Yui did let go; she then held out her hand in front of the younger guitarist, as if expecting a manicure. This image was contradicted, however, when the words "Squeeze my fingers!" were spoken.

Asuza began to slowly back out the door with a disturbed look on her face. "…Excuse me?" was her only reply.

Ritsu glanced at Asuza. "Not like that, Asuza", She grumpily said. "She's just excited because she recently discovered that her fingers have become squishy."

"Oh, good", Asuza sighed, starting to relax now. Yui pushed her hands closer to Asuza, and said sweetly, "Squish 'em! Squish 'em!" Asuza groaned quietly; she shyly reached out, and gently squeezed Yui's finger. That pretty much made Yui's day. She bounced up and down, chanting, "_Puni-puni_! _Puni-puni_!"

Asuza paused, confused at her upperclassman's (upperclass-woman's?) actions, and repeated, "…puni?"

Yui shook her head. "Nuh-uh. _Puni_-puni!"

"But I said '_puni_'…"

"No, Azu-nyan. It's '_puni-puni_'! _Puni-puni_!"

"…so, '_puni_' twice?"

"_Puni-punii_!"

"…_puni-puni_, then?"

"Uh-huh! _Puni pun-punii_!"

"I thought it was '_Puni-Puni_', Yui-sempai."

"It is! _Puni-ni_!"

"_Puni-ni_? Like 'panini'?"

"No, _puni__-ni_!"

"Puni?"

"Puni-punii!"

"NEE!"

Everyone stared, again, at Mugi. "…what?", she asked defensively. "I thought that's what we were doing."

Asuza sighed; apparently, her attempt to stop the conversation had failed.

"Anyway, isn't this great Azu-nyan?", Yui exclaimed, bouncing happily. "All these months of playing the guitar are paying off!"

Asuza flinched back. "Wh-what? P-playing the guitar does that?", she said, beginning to get nervous. After seeing Yui's enthusiasm over squishy fingers, she decided that the last thing she needed was _another_ reason for Yui to mess with her.

Yui continued, "And once you get squishy fingers, then we'll all have our fingers squishy and cute!"

Asuza was now beginning to sweat; the anxiety was beginning to get to her. "R-really?", she said, trembling.

Yui nodded, and grabbed Asuza's hand. "Oh! Yay!", she said. "You're already getting the squishiness!"

At that point, Asuza ran down the hall, yelling something about washing her hands. Yui followed, wanting to "clean the squishies".

Mio sighed, and sat back down in her seat. She faced Mugi and asked, "So what was up with you yelling random things, Mugi?"

Mugi looked towards the ground and sighed, "… I… I just wanted some attention…"

* * *

So, how'd I do?

Again, I apologize for OOC-ness and any nonsensical bits. I just thought this was a funny idea, and I hope I at least made you smile.


End file.
